What If I Fell in Love?
by Anahbell
Summary: Loki is in Asgardian prison and he's beginning to feel emotions he's never had before. Love. For the flaming woman in black. Will he realize the error of his ways and try to make it right? Or will he stay and keep his devious ways? NatashaXLoki pairing.
1. What is it like?

**Pardon me. I really ship this pairing. Carry on..**

Disclaimer needs to go to hell.

_I really like her hair, it's like fire. But a fire you just want to reach out and touch. I also like it when she gets angry, the determination on her face is just dripping beautifully._

Ever since Loki had been taken back to Asgard and held prisoner, he'd been thinking about her.

_Those beautiful lips.._

Every time he was alone, he'd say her name.

_Natasha.._

It was childish really, he was turning into his step-brother. He was weakening.. Falling for a simple creature such as a human. It wasn't right. How could Thor stand around and just fall like so, and now it would be rubbing off on him as well. He felt disgusted with himself, but at the same time.. He had this heavy feeling inside his chest that he couldn't explain. Every night, he'd say her name and the weight inside him would grow heavier. He was worlds away.. And he **missed **her.

Even if things were different in her eyes, he wasn't the good guy. He was the killer, the masochist, the heartless one. She hated him. Or did she? He'd ask him that question a lot, as if he was expecting an answer. It almost made him go insane.. Asking out loud too, the guards looked at him funny every time he spoke to himself.

Thor came in every now and then to check on him, talk to him even. His brother loved him regardless, even if he didn't look very happy when he spoke to him.

"Brother, the guards are telling me that you've been talking by yourself. Is that true?" Thor asked, his prominent brows slightly furrowed. Not out of anger or pressure, but consolation.

"…" Loki kept quiet and sat with his hands between his knees on the bench.

Thor sighed, "If you're really that lonely I could come by more often, and spend longer times talking with you."

"What makes you think I'd want that?" Loki said softly, but bitterly none the less.

The god of thunder paused a for a moment and tried to look Loki in the eyes but only met the top of his head, as it was hung low as he sat. "Very well then, I'll go." And he lowered his head as well and turned to walk out, his red cloak twisting with his body and flowing with the movement as he exited the chamber.

"…What is it like?" Loki spoke up again.. The sound of Thor's boots tapping on the flooring interrupted by said sound. It echoed around the vast room.

Thor stopped and turned around to listen, "What is what like?" His blonde locks sliding from his shoulder.

Loki finally looked up then to his brother. Their eyes met for the first time in months. "What is it like.. To fall in love?"

This took Thor by surprise. He paused again, not knowing what to say. "Well.. It's not easy to explain.. It's like falling backwards but up at the sky.. And it makes you see things differently." He raised a brow, "Why do you ask, Brother?"

Loki turned his head to one side, his own ebony hair falling out of place a little. It was no longer slicked back. It was sort of stringy and messy, not really having order anymore. "What about with mortals.. Humans." He said the word as if it was poison. "Falling in love with the likes of them?"

Thor took a small breath, "It's not as complicated as it may seem. Humans are just like we a-"

"NO. They are not. They don't think the same way we do. They feel these petty emotions, and they ask too many questions." Loki spat while Thor just listened, he was used to his long winded brother's speeches.

"They're primitive and vile, worthless pieces of scum that deserve to be.." _Loved... _He wanted to say but instead stopped speaking.. _What IS love?_[*]

Thor's head perked up slightly and he focused more intently on his brother, "Deserve to be what?" He asked.

Loki looked back down at the cell floor which shone his ratty reflection. He was sweating, the room wasn't even warm though. "Go.." He finished, his voice dripping with darkness.

Thor had a pained expression in his eyes. He could feel the hatred in his brother from all the way across the room. This godforsaken room..

"GO!" Loki shouted, his voice strained and almost about to crack as it echoed around the room and boomed against the chests of the guards and Thor. Just as he was told, Thor left the chambers with his head low. Just as the doors shut, Loki shut his eyes tightly and bared his teeth.

_It stings so badly, it stings deep down inside my chest.. How can I feel this way about something so irrelevant. Something so small and puny.._

A moment later Loki's eyes began to water and a small tear trailed down his cheek. When he opened his eyes they were swimmy and blurry from crying. It may not seem like he'd cried before but he spent many days crying when he was away from those he knew. He had a strongly poised himself when he was in the presence of Thor, but he was really fragile still from realizing who he was. No one ever saw him cry, he wouldn't allow it. His breath became a little ragged as he tried to hold it all in,

_Don't show emotions like this. You're not like __**them**_..

_But she's so beautiful, she can't be like __**them..**_

She isn't.

Is she?

**Okay so, I finished chapter one. It's starting small.. Gunna get bigger and badder here soon. Hope you enjoyed this. More to come soon. Also, my other two popular stories 'Oh Fozzy One' and 'Over a pizza' will be worked on here soon quite possibly. I've just been going through a lot lately. I'm going to give you guys a freebie chapter, chapter two will be given even if no reviews are left.. however.. later after that.. I'll need at least 4 to continue my writing process. Sorry people, motivation is expensive nowadays.**

[*] I couldn't help but start singing Haddaway - What is love?  



	2. You're Dangerous

**Here's the second chapter, your little freebie because I love you so much. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Okay.. If you're really that stupid and don't know what the Avengers are.. You're very sheltered. I mean really.. It's everywhere.

* * *

It was a few weeks later.

The golden sun shone over the golden city with golden hearts today. Loki couldn't see it though. He never could whether he was outside or stuck in here. It was probably the Frost Giant in him, the streak of Laufey.. The metallics of Asgard never really struck him like everyone else. It was their colors. Their flag to be flown.. And Loki saw it as distasteful. He was the galaxy's torn nomad, He didn't want to be kin with the ice giants.. But he also didn't want to be kin with Odin or any asgardian. More distaste..

One of the guards brought a plate of food in for Loki and slid it under the golden bars. Loki had tried to break from this prison a while back.. It was impenetrable. Something Odin put on the bars made them unable to be broken.. At least by Loki.. Maybe it was an Frost Giant thing… again.

Loki hadn't eaten much since he had been imprisoned. He only picked through it like humans would with pizza toppings, the rest of the meal left to solidify and spoil. Such dietary habits had forced him to loose weight, he looked a bit thinner.. Even in his face which didn't help much since he was already so tall and lanky he looked malnourished before all this.

"Brother, you need to eat. You're starving yourself." Thor said, sitting on one of the steps leading up to the little plateau of a cell in the middle of the chamber. "..And it won't get you anywhere, not eating."

"I don't _need _anything.." Loki rolled his eyes. He was sitting on the floor, he was also no longer wearing that long embellished overcoat he usually did. They took that from him. All he had now was the vest he wore under it and the trousers with boots.

"Look.. I care too much about you to sit here and let you waste away.. You mean too much to me for that. You're my brother and I love you unconditionally." Thor's deep voice echoed in the hollow room again, it was like a big sphere they were inside and every little sound bounced from each side in a rhythmic motion.

_You don't love me.. I'm just a stolen relic like always. Even to you, 'brother'._

"I didn't think you'd have the audacity to blatantly lie straight to my face.." Loki snapped but paused and added more calmly, "If you really felt that way, then why am I being caged like an animal?"

"You're dangerous." Thor said plainly. "You're susceptible to harming too many that we can't heal." This made Loki glance over to begin speaking.

"Well you're -" Loki was cut off by a messenger peeking into the chambers.

"My lord, you're needed in the foyer." The man was addressing Thor.

Loki just pursed his lips and took a sigh, looking away again.. Having lost interest in the topic. He wasn't going to repeat himself.

"Is it urgent? I'm busy right now.." Thor called back.

"I'm afraid so my lord, it can't wait." And the messenger bowed his head before slipping away into the corridor.

Thor looked back at Loki who wasn't returning the gaze. "I must go now Brother, but I shall return very soon. Please, eat." And with that, The infamous god of thunder stood up and made his way after the messenger.

Hours went by and Loki figured Thor wasn't returning now. It had been too long, and by his biorhythms he could sense that night had fallen.

Loki pushed the plate of food back from under the bars to the outside. One of the guards were still on duty and noticed said gesture and went to go take it away for him. When the guard bent over, his line of sight was blocked by the top of his helmet and Loki sprung an idea. He reached out and grabbed the neck of the man and smashed him foreword to the bars that between the two.

The guard fell limp, out cold, to the floor with a thud. Look to the liberty now to disarm the man and use his axe that he had adorned to his hip to hack at the metal bars. They made a loud 'CLANG!' sound each time the axe dug deeper into the alloy, until with one last good swing the axe cut through the bar and the entire field on the cage fizzled out. It no longer had such a luster about it that it had before.. Loki then dropped the axe and pressed his entire weight into the broke bar.. It slowly buckling and pressing out with his strength until it bust open and he fell to the floor next to the guard. He let out an 'oof' as he landed. He was weaker than he remembered.. The axe that he swung even wore him out some.

He scrambled to his feet and ran out to the corridor, looking carefully before actually going down the brightly lit hallway. Each light shone from above one at a time as he ran. They were like waves of energy swimming over him as he went. Finally Loki met a fork in the proverbial road and he took a right. Straight to the infamous relic room.

They claimed they were going to destroy the tesseract.. Or at least hide it where no one would be able to find it. Oh well, of course.. Leave it to the asgardians. Loki finally reached the room and walked down that narrow path to the tesseract. It was near the same place as the previous relic was. It was what Loki had stood before as he was shattered by truths from Odin. Shattered by his existence. He was a Frost Giant.. There was no doubting this anymore. He just chose not to claim that half of him. Or that ..**whole **of him.

He reached out and grabbed the tesseract with both hands on the handles that jutted out each side. He turned them both at the same time and knew exactly where he needed to go. Back to earth. _That stupid planet. _His knuckles glowed cerulean blue from the emanating light of the tesseract. Before he knew it.. He felt like he was being sucked up and spat out elsewhere.. So he did. He got spat out right on top of a dumpster.. And from the lack of nutrition.. And the long journey.. His vision swam and he blacked out right then.

* * *

**Here we are. Another chapter finished for you my lovelies.. Yes, they will get longer as time goes on. Well not, uber long.. Just long enough to be enjoyable. Alright now, listen up. FOR THIS STORY TO CONTINUE I REQUIRE 4 REVIEWS. Each chapter I ask a small portion of your time to just comment and say, "Nice story.. Please continue." It doesn't take that much effort. Hell, you don't even have to log in. Just write something. Thanks again. -Ana.**


	3. Like one of them

**This story just blew up like freaking nuke. I feel like I'm going to be writing a whole lot more here soon. And due to the overwhelming number of requests.. Here you have, chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I still think you're a loser.

* * *

Loki woke up with a pounding headache and a few voices around him.

"Is he alive?"

"I think he's breathing.."

"What on earth is he wearing?"

Loki's eyes fluttered open and his vision swam again, but slowly came into focus. His lips parted then and he let out a rugged cough. The voices around him now identifying themselves as young women.

"Are you, like, okay?" One of the more rather thick-headed ones asked.

Loki barely moved and he already got a sharp pain in his back and he grunted, "Augh.."

"I'll take that as a no.." The women looked amongst themselves.

"Sir, would you like us to call 911?" A less innocent voice said, this woman seemed more experienced and a lot less air-headed.

"..W-what?" Loki asked, able to crane his head up to see the three women standing there. A short blonde, average brunette and what looked to be a younger girl maybe in her teens.

"Do you guys think we should call?" The blonde asked her friends.

"Yeah, he's not lookin' so good." The youngest spoke.

"Don't.." Loki sputtered and coughed, slowly pulling himself to sit up. This was worse than when the green bully mopped the floors of the Stark tower with him. Now THAT was humiliating, but this is pathetic.

"W-where am I?" Loki asked, looking around and not recognizing the place.

"Oh great, he's got brain damage.." The blonde let her purse off her shoulder to grab her phone.

"ANSWER ME YOU WEAKLINGS!" Loki boomed, the girls all jumped and were taken back.

"Sorry!"

"We were just trying to help! We have to go now.."

And with that they ran off as fast as they'd came, that is.. Had Loki seen how they came. He just woke up on top of a smelly metal container in the middle of nowhere. Well, it's not really.. _nowhere.._There are people walking down the streets and tall buildings are touching the skies. One building he recognized was the one in the distance, a stylized 'A' was present on the front, barely lit.

_I guess Stark never got around to fixing that. Pity._

Loki slowly pulled himself from the dumpster like he'd sat up a moment ago. He grunted like an elderly man as he moved to hold himself upright. As he was about to take a step he saw something on the ground that looked different from the rest of the scattered papers. It was greenish tinted and had the face of a man on it. Or was that woman? Either way, he looked it over and read it. It was human currency, after a moment of looking it over he slowly brought it to his nose and sniffed it. He had the sudden urge to for some reason. His nose wrinkled and he pulled it away, half tempted to toss it to the ground yet again but something nagged in his mind.

_If this is currency, and only 1 piece by the writing on it.. I'm going to need more. Things here must work at least a small bit like they do in Asgard. The more you have of something.. You trade and get better items. I need to find my way to Natasha.._

Natasha.. The fiery woman.

Loki heard a voice and looked up, a man across the way was talking loudly either to himself or the wall of a building. He had his hand to his head as he did so. It wasn't until the man turned that Loki saw a metallic colored object in his hand. He was talking to it. What? Does it respond?

Loki started for the man and stood right upon him, holding up the money. "Where can I aquire more of this?"

"Uhh, Butch ima have to let you go.." The man said into the object and stuffed it into his garments. "Uhh… A bank?" He said stupidly and took a step back.

"..What is a bank?" Loki asked, having never heard of these terms in his life. _I bet Thor would. That or Natasha. _

"I'm sorry man, wish ya luck.." He said and began walking away. This is when Loki got angry. He stepped around and intercepted the man, grabbing him by the front of his clothing. Loki was taller than said man so he peered down at him. The man's face was twisted and frightened. _Pathetic.. Just as the rest of them are._

"You will escort me to a 'Bank' Where it contains vast quantities of this currency piece." He said sternly into the face of the man, "Or face the consequences."

"Woah woah woah man! Hey, hey it's okay! Here, just take mine. It's cool, it's all good. Here.. Just don't hurt me." The man basically ripped the leather folded piece from his garments and held it frantically at Loki.

Loki's eyes changed from looking at the man to what he was holding. Loki let go of the man's clothing and took the leather from his hand, unfolding it and looking it over. It was full of semi-flimsy material that had faces and writing on it… and exactly what he needed. More currency. These ones looked more valuable. They had different faces on them and their numeric data written upon it had increased to that of 20's and 50's.

The man finally backed away until it was safe to bolt in the opposite direction. A few people walking down the streets next to Loki were giving him weird looks. Looks that which he didn't care to pay any attention to. He was on a mission.

He took the entire packet of cards and currency and slid it in a fold in his trousers, now looking up to see the glances from these pathetic beings.

"Mommy why is he dressed like that?" Some small girl asked their mother it seemed. The mother quickly lead her child along and mumbled something about talking. Loki looked down at his clothing, _What is it? It looks perfectly normal to me.. _he looked up now and around at the rest of them. They were all wearing servant-like outfits. Plain and no embellishments what-so ever.

Loki came to a conclusion and he hated to admit just as he's going to hate acting it out.. _I must fit in with these humans for the time being, I will do what I must to get by. _

Loki also figured asking random humans for things wasn't a good idea if he wanted to stay hidden. He'd have to try to learn their ways himself. So now, he needed clothing. His eyes shot around, reading the signs until one said 'clothing store' in smaller writing beneath the larger name.

He went up to the glass and looked at it. It said pull, that must mean to pull. _Really? Loki, you're acting like __**them.**_

Loki entered the store and was greeted with a feminine voice.

"Hello, welcome to Zara's, if you need any help please let me know."

He looked up to see another blonde like before. _They look like identical, female, twins of my brother._Loki paused. He referred to Thor as his brother.. For the first time in a while. Was he still his brother? Even after he left him to rot in a cell forever? Possibly not.

Loki continued on into the store and glanced around. The clothing was hanging from metal poles and adorned on the walls and on false humans near the windows. _I wonder how Thor feels seeing all these things so different from our ways. How does he manage? He can walk down the pass ways without getting such unwanted attention._

After a few moments of browsing he realized something that would potentially get him ridiculed and laughed at. _I'm looking at women's clothing._

Now that he'd found a rather reasonable store, that carried male clothing pieces he went in and began his search for a disguise. He came across a shirt like he saw Thor in back when he'd first met that little one, Jane. It fastened up the front and had sleeves that rolled to the elbow, the color was an off grey. After taking that and going to find trousers he came across a pair of dark colored material trousers. They were woven and you could feel the fibers. _How do humans wear such things?_

He held both clothing articles in his hands and looked over the rows of clothing to the woman at the front. A different woman, a different store.

"I wish to purchase these garments." He stated.

"Well uh, bring them over here so I can ring them up for you."

Loki brought them over and set them down on the space between them, the woman pulled out a gun with a red beam coming from the tip. Loki immediately stepped back and the woman looked at him funny.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked, pausing what she was doing.

He eyed the gun-like device and then her, she seemed innocent enough. ".."

"O..kay then.. I'll take that a yes.." And she began scanning the tags on the clothing and taking the plastic pieces that would trip the alarm if stolen.

So, it wasn't a gun Loki concluded. Just a device, like the one the man had. _I see now, this is to show that it has been taken from their inventory. Maybe this human system isn't so terrible after all. At least it has meaning, somewhat._

The woman slid the clothes over, "That'll be $62.50 please."

Loki pulled the floppy leather out and pulled those parchments into his fingers, none of them said 62 on them though. He'd have to hand her a 50 and 20 then, and so he did. He went over the price but it didn't matter, he had his disguise.

"Thank you my lady, you aren't nearly as pathetic as I previously thought." He grabbed the clothes then and took them to the back of the store but on the way the woman called out with a weirded out look on her face, clearly trying to ignore the comment.

"Uhh.. Sir.. You forgot your change."

Loki shook his head, "No, it says the changing rooms are back in this direction. I suppose that is where I'll put these on."

The woman raised a brow, "I mean your money.. You have leftovers. It's called change." She handed over the remainder and a slip of thin paper.

Loki didn't care, he just walked to the back of the store and into one of the rooms where a mirror and a seat was placed and he began to change. [*]

The garments fit him nearly perfect. Maybe this was the tall and lanky store. He glanced in the mirror and glared with disgust. _I actually look like one of __**them**_.

_**It's for her, Loki. Don't forget.**_

_It's always for her._

_I'd still be Asgard, withering away had she not stolen my soul. Why can't I rid her from my head? Is she cursing me with these feelings? How does Thor handle this so easily? Will she accept me?_

_I'm asking too many questions, I suppose now I surely fit the part of pathetic puny human._

* * *

**Alright lovelies. Here is your chapter I promised to many, I really hope you enjoyed it. Basically soon to come, Loki will have to make his way like the rest of these creatures in which he despises and he must find Natasha the old fashioned way. Asking around and going on a hunt. **

**If you have any suggestions or you have a problem with anything, please shove it up your ass. Kidding, leave a review. I actually READ them.. Shocking I know.**

**I require another 4 reviews for chapter 4 which will get better and better as it goes on.**

**[*] That's right ladies, Loki is stripping.. for you.. Oh baby.**

_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ::::_ I am going out of town tomorrow, Friday the 25th and I will not be back until Monday thereafter.. possibly Tuesday. This means I will not be able to write any more until I return. I will however respond to your reviews. Please stay tuned, I'm not going to be gone for long and when I get back I'll have a real treat for you. Thank you for reading. -Ana  



	4. DELAYED CHAPTER please read

**Hey guys, sorry about the promised chapter that never got uploaded. I wasn't feeling so hot yesterday so I slept most of the day away, unable to write. Gimme some time people, you will get the chapter.. I'm just a little under the weather right now is all. Keep your faith, because when it does come… it will be good.**

**This message will only be up until I can get the chapter done, then this message will be gone. Sorry for the tardiness, and thank you for reading. Stay tuned.**

**SIDE NOTE. I decided to be goofy the other day.. I wanted to do something kinda silly because I was still on vacation and I assumed it would be a good idea. I'm going to start an Ask Loki thing. Basically, you PM me with the beginning note:**

**Ask Loki: (your question or comment).**

**And he (me) will respond with whatever it is he wishes to say, because he can do what he wants.. He's the god of mischief for crying out loud.**

**This is kinda cheesy I know, it's just something to made the readers of my story entertained and occupied while they wait for my lazy butt to write. The ask Loki thing starts now, as you are reading this.. PM box is now open for business.**

**Again, sorry for the delay.. It _should _be up tonight some time. No guarantees but no doubts either.**

**Chapter 4 preview: Loki is now out on his own, he is powerless, he is weak, he is human.. And he hates every moment of it. When Loki's mouth gets him into trouble at the wrong time.. Who will be there to rescue him.. Well his fiery lady of course. But will she leave him? Or take him?**

**Thanks again! -Ana.**


End file.
